


Untitled with Feelings

by Tropita



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropita/pseuds/Tropita
Summary: An ongoing (?) series of drabbles.





	Untitled with Feelings

Jim waits until a commercial break one night before he asks her. He'd worn a nice shirt, left his coat at the door. Making clear he meant it.

"Hopper," Joyce says, with that set in her eyebrows like a subtitle of Come on Jim, Get Real. "That was a long time ago."

He squints for a second, considering. "I don't know, one of the boys busted Tommy Drake with pot behind the theater last week, so you tell me what year it really is," and her face does that thing he loves where even her eyes are smiling.


End file.
